


When not to say an iconic line

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Did you watch the new Star Wars?"





	When not to say an iconic line

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quando não dizer uma fala icônica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214851) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

"Did you watch the new Star Wars?"

That wasn't the question Troy had been waiting for, they hadn't seen each other for so long, they had been apart almost as many years as they had been together. And that was the first thing Abed said after the long silence that followed him opening the door of his Los Angeles apartment and found Troy on the other side.

"Yes"

"I made a new drematorium, we can be Finn and Poe if you want" Abed said and was already heading toward the drematorium.

Fantasy was where Abed escaped when reality became too much for him to handle. So Troy went. In the dreamatorium they became Finn and Poe on a dangerous mission for rebellion in which they infiltrated a first order base. It was fun, as it always was when they were together, but eventually they would have to talk about the time they had spent and the things he had realized about himself and about them both when he was away. Eventually in that day's dreamatorium narrative Poe/Abed and Finn/Troy were cornered and about to die, and Poe/Abed turned to Finn/Troy as if those were going to be their last moments together and said:

"I love you"

"I love you too," Finn/Troy said.

Troy realized almost instantly that the game had paused, only by the mannerisms he could see that again they were just Troy and Abed.

"You should have said, 'I know,' is Star Wars' iconic line in response to that phrase."

"I know. But this time I needed to say back instead of classic line. ”

"Why ?"

"Because I'm not sure you really know that I love you too, and I need you to know that."

Abed was silent for a few seconds then continued:

"You're not leaving again, right?"

"No. Never” Troy said and touched his hand.

“Cool… cool. Cool. Cool. Let's go back ?"

"Okay... so where were we?"

“About to be killed and you said you love me”

"And you were about to say you knew"

"No Finn, I was about to kiss you" Poe/Abed said somewhat uncertainly.

"So do it" Finn/Troy said without a doubt.

And Poe/Abed did it. Gently but with hunger, as if it were the end of everything and as if it were the beginning of everything.


End file.
